


Water Falls from Grey Skies

by FireEye



Category: Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A tiny glimpse of a self-contained existence.





	Water Falls from Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



They have everything they need. Shelter, food, warmth, each other.

They plant, and the earth grows their food. Water collects in barrels and trickles over. Scraps make a fire when it’s cold, and patch up holes in their home. The cat comes and goes.

They need nothing more.

When the chimes ring, the wind blows. When the wind blows, the clouds roll in. When the clouds roll in, they take shelter from the water that falls.

And the girl wonders.

When the water falls from the grey sky, it is whispered that you can see the echoes of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little game, or eerie depending on how you want to look at it. But I found it because of this request, so thank you for requesting it. :D


End file.
